I Am Legend - Extras
This article lists the majority of all deaths that occur in the 2007 film I Am Legend. * The entire premise of the film is the near-extinction of the human race after a manmade virus intended to be used as a cure for cancer mutates into a lethal plague that wipes out 90% of the Earth's population. With the exception of protagonist Robert Neville, the only survivors of the Krippin virus are mutated into vampire-like creatures called "Darkseekers" that hide during the day and come out at night to feed. * Neville and Sam are hunting a deer for food in the desolate streets of New York, but the deer they are pursuing is instead killed by a lion. * As night falls, Neville dreams of the night three years previously when he lost his family. As the Neville family drive toward John F. Kennedy Airport, an infected man lunges at their car and apparently kills himself on impact. * In his home laboratory, Neville conducts experiments on rats infected with the Krippin virus hoping to find a cure. Out of the twenty rats in his lab, seven of them died after being exposed to Neville's treatments while the others remain infected. One of the rats shows signs of progress as it does not react aggressively to Neville's presence. * Sam chases a deer into a dark building and Neville follows her. As he searches the building, he finds the deer dead in a corridor. * A pack of Darkseekers chase Neville out of the building. As one of the mutants grabs him, Neville leaps out of the window. Neville survives the fall having turned so that the Darkseeker grasping to him breaks his fall, though the creature dies upon being exposed to sunlight. * After falling into a trap set by the Darkseekers, Neville and Sam are attacked by a trio of infected dogs. Though injured, Neville makes it back to his car where he grabs a gun, shooting the dogs. However, one of the dogs bites Sam before being killed. * After losing Sam, Neville completely loses the will to live and decides to end his life while killing as many Darkseekers as possible. He drives down to the harbour and confronts a pack of Darkseekers, running over several of them before his car is overturned. * In a final flashback, Neville watches his wife and daughter die. As the military bombed all of the bridges connecting Manhattan to the mainland, a group of Darkseekers rush toward a military helicopter, grabbing onto it as it attempts to take off. Because of the Darkseekers, the helicopter swerves out of control and crashes into the emergency chopper carrying Neville's family. * When Anna rescued Neville, the Darkseekers followed them home and discovered where Neville lived. The next night, an army of Darkseekers attack Neville's house. Two of the creatures sacrifice themselves by smashing into the large ultraviolet lamps on the perimeter of the house. * Neville triggers a series of explosive charges near the house, killing an unknown number of Darkseekers. * A Darkseeker searches inside the house for the female that Neville had captured. After hearing the boy Ethan cry, the mutant is drawn to the sound. Neville protects Ethan and Anna by shooting the Darkseeker repeatedly with a Glock. * Neville locks up Anna and Ethan in a coal chute along with the cure to the Krippin virus. With the Darkseekers breaking their way into the lab, Neville takes a hand grenade out of his desk drawer and pulls the pin before charging at the Darkseekers' alpha male. The grenade explodes, killing Neville and most, if not all, of the Darkseekers in the lab. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:I Am Legend Category:Extras